Recently, there has been disclosed a technique for downloading data uploaded in a server apparatus to a client apparatus and generating new data in the client apparatus by utilizing the downloaded data (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). There is also a technique for downloading a template uploaded in a server apparatus to a client apparatus and generating data in the client apparatus by utilizing the downloaded template.